A liquid crystal display device is widely used in electronic apparatuses such as a monitor, a projector, a mobile phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Such liquid crystal display devices can be classified into three types, i.e., a reflective type, a transmissive type, and a transflective type (reflective and transmissive type).
Among these, a reflective and transmissive type liquid crystal display device carries out (i) transmission display by utilizing light of a backlight in a relatively dark place such as an indoor space and (ii) reflection display by utilizing illuminating light in a relatively bright place such as an outdoor space. This makes it possible to carry out display under any illumination (i.e., light environment) regardless of brightness of illumination. Under the circumstances, the transflective liquid crystal display device is widely provided in mobile apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a PDA, and a digital camera (for example, see Patent Literature 1, etc.)
FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a configuration of a liquid crystal panel included in a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1.